Aimer une étoile
by Lwella
Summary: Après 6 mois d'une tournée avec son groupe Shooting stars, Hatsuharu revient chez les Soma pour les vacances. Il va vite comprendre que de nombreuses choses ont changé. Yaoi


**Auteur** : Lwella

**Base** : Fruits Basket

**Disclaimer** : Le Papa Noyel n'a pas été gentil, il ne m'a pas apporté les personnages de Fruits Basket à Noël :-(

Par contre, Shin, Gaël et Cyan sont à moi ! Gniark ! Gniark Gniark ! Les pauvres !

**Couple** : Surprise ! Mais vous vous en douterez sûrement à la fin de ce premier chapitre.

Voici ma première fic sur Fruits Basket, qui se composera de plusieurs chapitres (une dizaine pas plus). Je vous promets de la musique, beaucoup de délires, de beaux bishonens, un petit peu d'angoisse et surtout de l'amour ;-)

Bonne lecture

Ce fut un coup de sifflet strident qui tira Hatsuharu de son sommeil et le fit sursauter.

- Tiens, voilà notre dormeur qui s'éveille ! fit remarquer une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Hatsuharu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa vision ne se rétablisse. Il avait la joue appuyée contre la vitre froide du train. Au dehors, défilait tranquillement un paysage urbain sous le soleil de cette fin d'après midi. Il s'étira longuement avant de porter son attention sur ses compagnons de voyage.

Le doux et tranquille Cyan, un jeune homme de 20 ans, brun avec de grands yeux bleus était en train de jouer quelques accords sur sa guitare. Quand il sentit le regard de Haru, posé sur lui, il releva la tête et lui sourit.

A ses côtés, Gaël était plongé dans un magazine. Le batteur de leur petit groupe, âgé de 22 ans était un grand brun aux yeux noisettes et remettait tranquillement une de ses dreadlocks derrière son oreille.

Et enfin, à côté d'Hatsuharu, Shin leur chanteur. Toujours souriant ce beau blond aux cheveux en pics et aux yeux verts avait un sens de l'humour digne d'un comique, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être extrêmement rigoureux dès lors qu'il s'agissait de son groupe.

- On est bientôt arrivés ? lui demanda Haru.

- C'est la prochaine gare. Enfin ! Je commençai à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes !

Sans le vouloir, Hatsuharu se mit à penser à toutes ces personnes qu'il avait laissé derrière lui six mois auparavant pour la tournée des _Shooting Stars_ (1). Il lui tardait tant de les revoir : l'adorable petite Kisa, le joyeux Momiji, Kyo et son sale caractère ; la douce Tohru, Shiguré, Rin, Yuki…

Une annonce interrompit ses pensées :

- Gare en vue ! Les voyageurs qui descendent ici sont priés de récupérer leurs bagages ! Merci à tous !

Shin bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, attrapa ses bagages et tendit les siens à Hatsuharu. Puis il se tourna vers leurs deux autres amis, qui avaient encore quelques kilomètres à faire avant de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances.

- Bon les gars, on se revoit dans un mois ! Profitez à fond de vos vacances mais n'oubliez pas de faire fonctionner votre cerveau pour nous composer de jolis mélodies !

- A plus les mecs ; les salua Gaël.

- Passez de bonnes vacances ; ajouta Cyan.

- Bye ! conclut Haru en sortant du compartiment, accompagné de Shin.

Ils étaient à peine descendus et faisaient signe à leurs amis dans le train, qu'une petite foule de fans fidèles se pressait déjà autour d'eux.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, bordel ! Son train est reparti il y a au moins une demi-heure !

Accoudé à la rambarde séparant le côté voyageur à celui du quai de la gare, Kyo trépignait. Tous étaient venus accueillir Hastsuharu, de retour de sa tournée nationale avec son groupe _Shooting Stars_. Bien entendu, Akito manquait à l'appel ainsi que Kuréno et Rin bizarrement.

- Allons Kyo ! dit Kazuma, tentant de raisonner son fils. Prends ton mal en patience, il va arriver.

- Et puis, il y a certainement des dizaines de fans qui guettaient leur arrivée ; remarqua Shiguré.

- Peut-être mais moi j'en ai marre ! gronda le jeune homme roux. Ca fait une heure qu'on poireaute !

- Quelqu'un sait-il où sont passés Hatori et mon cher petit frère adoré ? interrogea Ayamé.

- Hatori est allé chercher Yuki à son dernier cours de la journée ; répondit Momiji. Ils ne vont pas tarder.

- J'espère qu'il y en a un autre qui ne va pas tarder… répliqua Kyo, qui avait remis la machine à râler en marche.

- Le voilà ! s'écria Kisa, tendant un doigt dans une direction de la gare où une foule dense se pressait.

- Shiiiiiin ! Un autographe s'il te plait !

- Haruuuu ! Une photo !

- Super votre tournée les _Shooting Stars_ !

Les deux musiciens se pliaient gracieusement à ces demandes lorsque Hatsuharu aperçut du coin de l'œil, un attroupement familier.

- Excuse moi, j'y vais ! dit-il en s'adressant à Shin.

Ce dernier se défit de l'étreinte d'une fan pour se tourner vers son ami et le serrer amicalement dans ses bras.

- Passes de bonnes vacances ! Et salue toute ta petite famille de ma part !

- Merci, ça sera fait ! Repose toi bien surtout.

Et après un dernier sourire, Hatsuharu se détacha de son ami. De loin, il vit une petite silhouette se détacher du groupe et se précipiter vers lui.

- HARU !

- Quelques secondes plus tard, il faisait virevolter Kisa dans les airs avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma belle !

- Oh Haru ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ma puce.

- Tout le monde est venu t'attendre tu sais !

Effectivement, en se rapprochant du petit groupe, Hatsuharu reconnut les membres de sa famille, si chers à son cœur. Il se baissa pour laisser glisser Kisa au sol et en se relevant, découvrit un jeune homme blond comme les blés et dont le sourire radieux ne pouvait le tromper quant à son identité.

- Momiji ; souffla Hatsuharu en serrant son cousin et meilleur ami dans ses bras. Tu as tellement grandi !

Le musicien de la famille Soma avait laissé derrière lui, un jeune garçon insouciant et six mois plus tard, il retrouvait un jeune homme accompli.

- Toi aussi, tu as changé, Haru-chan mais c'est un réel bonheur de te revoir parmi nous.

- Momiji ! Laisse nous aussi profiter d'Haru ! se plaignit une voix féminine.

Hatsuharu reconnut sans peine la voix de Kagura. Quand il se tourna vers elle, sa cousine lui sauta au cou.

- Haru-kun ! Tu sais que es devenu très beau ! Il y a au moins une centaine de lettres de fans qui t'attendent à la maison !

- Ne lui dis pas ça, idiote ! Ca va l'effrayer ! la réprimanda une voix légèrement rauque que Haru aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça Kyo !

La jeune fille voulut frapper le rouquin mais à l'étonnement d'Hastuharu, elle n'eut pas le dessus et Kyo la calma d'un regard flamboyant avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous ; dit Kyo en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ne le cries pas trop fort mais je me suis ennuyé sans toi.

Hatsuharu esquissa un sourire avant de saluer le reste de sa famille : Shiguré et Ayamé, toujours aussi bruyants ; Hiro, moins renfermé sui lui même, le salua poliment ; Ritsu, plus émotif que jamais manqua de s'évanouir en revoyant Hatsuharu ailleurs qu'à la télévision. Il y avait également Kazuma à l'attitude tranquille ainsi que Tohru, accompagnée de Saki et Arisa, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Hatsuharu allait s'interroger sur l'absence de deux personnes lorsque Momiji s'écria :

- HARI ! YUKI ! ON EST LA !

Hatsuharu se retourna précipitamment et sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie en voyant le médecin et le Prince de la famille se diriger vers leur groupe. Hatori fut le premier à le saluer.

- Salut mon grand. Comment ça va ? lui demanda t-il en souriant, ses yeux bleus examinant chaque détail de son cousin comme pour y déceler une maladie invisible.

- Très bien depuis que je suis de retour ici ; le rassura Haru.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir…

Mais Hatori s'interrompit en sentant derrière lui, le regard d'une personne impatiente. Il se glissa donc près de Shiguré et Ayamé, laissant Hatsuharu face à deux beaux yeux améthystes.

- Bonjour ; lui dit doucement Yuki.

- Bonjour ; ne put que répondre Hatsuharu.

Ce dernier était simplement sidéré de voir le changement opéré en son cousin. Oubliées les formes presque féminines, Yuki avait prit de la carrure et cela lui allait très bien, ne put que constater Hatsuharu dont le regard dévia sur le jean et la chemise noire de son cousin. Au cou du Prince était accrochée une chaîne argentée. Mais si la taille de Yuki pouvait surprendre, son visage, qu'un doux sourire illuminait, n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté.

De son côté, Yuki observait également son cousin. Hatsuharu n'avait pas particulièrement changé si ce n'était un énième piercing à l'oreille mais cela lui allait si bien… Tout dans sa tenue lui rappelait le rebelle au cœur tendre qu'il avait toujours connu : le pantalon en cuir noir, la chemise à manches courtes et entrouverte qui laissait apparaître deux chaînes en argent et le tatouage qui faisait le tour du bras. Quant à cette couleur de cheveux particulière, elle n'avait absolument pas changé.

Ce fut Yuki qui retrouva l'usage de ses mouvements en premier. Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se précipita vers Hatsuharu et l'enlaça.

- Quel bonheur de te revoir enfin… murmura t-il contre l'oreille du guitariste.

- Le plaisir est partagé ; affirma Haru en enlaçant son cousin à son tour.

- L'enfant prodige est de retour ! déclama théâtralement Ayamé.

- Oui et pour fêter son retour, un merveilleux dîner, préparé par les soins de ma petite Tohru, nous attend chez moi, ajouta Shiguré.

Et c'est donc joyeusement que la petite troupe quitta la gare pour se rendre chez le chien du zodiaque.

Une fois là bas, tous ne purent que constater que Shiguré n'avait en rien exagéré le « merveilleux » repas qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

- Mais il y en a pour un régiment ! s'exclama Momiji. On va mettre deux semaines pour manger tout ça !

- Tu crois ? s'inquiéta Tohru. Je voulais faire plaisir à tout le monde et donc j'ai préparé le plat préféré de chacun, dont un bœuf au gingembre pour Hatsuharu.

Le jeune homme touché par l'attention de Tohru, lui dédia un sourire qui fit rosir de plaisir la jeune fille.

- Et si on passait à table ? proposa le maître de maison.

La proposition fut acceptée et chacun trouva sa place autour de la table surchargée de mets. Les conversations allaient bon train et les rires fusaient. Hatsuharu souriait intérieurement ; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé un repas en toute simplicité avec les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde.

- Tu as l'air comblé ; lui fit remarquer Yuki en souriant.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Tes yeux pétillent… fut la réponse du Prince.

Une fois le dessert consommé, tous allèrent profiter de la soirée sur la terrasse de la maison.

Accoudé à la balustrade, Hatori allumait tranquillement une cigarette lorsque Shiguré la lui ôta des lèvres et s'exclama :

- Hatori ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais fumer n'importe où mais pas chez moi !

- On est dehors à ce qu'il me semble ; fit remarquer le médecin.

- Oui, mais sur MA terrasse donc tu éteins cette cigarette !

Et à la surprise d'Hatsuharu, Hatori s'éxécuta. Shiguré esquissa un sourire et remit, le plus naturellement du monde, une mèche de cheveux ébènes derrière l'oreille du maudit du dragon.

Haru retint Kyo par le poignet alors que ce dernier passait devant lui pour rejoindre Arisa, Saki et Tohru.

- Dis-moi, Hatori et Shiguré sont ensembles ? demanda soudainement le maudit du bœuf.

- Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué ; sourit Kyo. Disons que leur relation est tout ce qu'il y a de non-officiel ; personne n'est censé être au courant mais certains gestes ne trompent pas.

- Et comment a réagi Ayamé depuis que deux des trois mousquetaires se sont sensiblement rapprochés ? interrogea Hatsuharu en voyant le serpent qui discutait tranquillement avec Kazuma, et surtout soucieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

- Oh, lui ! Yuki pourra mieux te renseigner que moi mais il me semble qu'il s'est rapproché de son employée ; tu sais, Minné.

Le guitariste des _Shooting Stars_ acquiesça. Il se souvenait très bien de la petite couturière brune qui lui avait confectionné quelques-uns de ces costumes de scène. Il allait passer à autre chose quand, tout à coup, il réalisa quelque chose.

- Yuki !

- Quoi Yuki ? s'étonna le chat.

- Tu as dit Yuki et non pas « sale rat » ! Avoues que c'est bizarre.

- Haru, ça va faire plus de six mois que tu es parti. Tu va vite comprendre que de nombreuses choses ont évolué depuis ton départ et notamment Yuki…

Et sur ces paroles, le chat planta là son cousin, sidéré. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Momiji surgit devant lui, sa guitare à la main.

- Haru, tu ne voudrais pas nous jouer un morceau ? s'enquit le bel allemand.

- Et bien… hésita Hatsuharu.

- Oh Haru, s'il te plait ! le supplia Kisa.

- Allez, ne te fais pas prier ; renchérit Arisa.

- Montres nous tes progrès ; dit Hatori.

- Ok !

Et Hatsuharu prit sa guitare des mains de Momiji et alla s'installer sur les escaliers de la terrasse. Pendant que le jeune homme accordait son instrument, tous les membres de sa famille vinrent prendre place autour de lui. Et dans un silence religieux, les premières notes de « Cet autre monde » s'élevèrent dans la nuit. Doucement, la belle voix d'Hatsuharu remplaça celle de Shin pour chanter cette histoire sur l'avenir…

Tous étaient sidérés. Dans _Shooting Stars_, Hatsuharu chantait seulement pour accompagner Shin sur quelques chansons. Mais là, en solo, il leur semblait qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau.

Quand les derniers accords s'évanouirent, il y eut un moment de silence avant que Tohru ne réclame un autre morceau. Hatsuharu s'exécuta et Kisa battit des mains quand elle reconnut « Little Princess ». La petite tigresse adorait cette chanson et ne put se retenir d'accompagner de sa petite voix, celle de son cousin. Et petit à petit, se joignirent à eux, Tohru, Saki et pour finir Arisa. A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit la performance des jeunes gens et Ayamé fit remarquer que les _Shooting Stars_ venaient de trouver leurs choristes. Hatsuharu allait reposer sa guitare quand :

- Haru, un dernier morceau, s'il te plait ; lui demanda Yuki.

Hatsuharu s'étonna de la requête de son cousin mais s'y plia de bonne grâce. Il hésita un instant avant de se décider sur le morceau qu'il allait jouer. Et doucement « Tu es ma malédiction » s'éleva dans l'air nocturne. Le premier succès des _Shooting Stars_ avaient émus des milliers de gens et encore plus les membres de la famille Soma ; cette chanson ayant tout de même réalisé le rêve le plus cher de l'un des leurs. Et chacun savait que quand Hatsuharu la chantait, c'était à eux qu'il pensait ; à eux, à la malédiction ; à Akito…

Yuki avait espéré qu'Hatsuharu choisisse cette chanson. Et il était heureux d'entendre son cousin la chanter. Après une légère hésitation, il se jeta à l'eau et joignit sa voix à celle d'Haru. Ce dernier, surpris, leva la tête vers la souris. Yuki le regardait en souriant, sa voix se calant parfaitement avec celle du chanteur. Tout le monde s'étonna de voir Yuki se dévoiler ainsi, chanter sans aucune gêne, lui qui d'habitude se montrait si pudique. Mais il fallait avouer que ce nouveau duo, que formait les deux cousins était une réussite. Peu à peu, les voix des autres membres de la famille, se joignirent à celles d'Hatsuharu et Yuki. Et quand les dernières notes de la guitare s'évanouirent dans la nuit, tout le monde applaudit.

Cette belle soirée aurait encore continué longtemps si Hatsuharu n'avait pas vu Kisa dodeliner de la tête. Il prit la fillette dans ses bras, avant que cette dernière ne s'endorme complètement.

- Oh non Haru ; s'il te plait ; murmura Kisa. Restons encore un peu, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit ; sourit le jeune homme alors que la petite tigresse fermait les yeux.

- Haru a raison ; dit Hatori en se levant. Nous allons y aller.

Suivirent une multitude d'embrassades et d'aux revoirs. Hatsuharu s'approcha de Yuki.

- Merci pour cette belle soirée.

- Merci à toi de nous avoir illuminé de ta voix ; sourit Yuki.

Hatsuharu rougit, un peu gêné. C'était fou, l'effet que lui faisait le sourire de Yuki et cela depuis toujours...

- Rentrez bien ; continua le rat.

- Merci et j'espère que l'on va se revoir très vite même si je sais que tu es un peu occupé.

- Haru-chan, tu viens? cria Momiji.

Après un dernier sourire à Yuki, Hatsuharu se dirigea vers la voiture d'Hatori, Kisa toujours dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, j'espère te revoir très vite Hatsuharu. Moi aussi… murmura Yuki alors que les phares de la voiture disparaissaient dans la nuit.

1- si mon anglais est bon, Shooting Stars signifie « Étoiles filantes »

Alors verdict? Vous en pensez quoi?

Kiss à tous

Lwella


End file.
